vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers
Summary At the young age of six, Michael Myers killed his elder sister Judith and was placed into an institution. Fifteen years later, Michael escapes and returns home on Halloween to stalk and kill a fresh set of victims, focusing his efforts on Laurie Strode. Referred to as "pure evil" by his psychiatrist Samuel Loomis, he silently, single-mindedly stalks his victims and brutally murders them without any restraint. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B | 9-B Name: Michael Myers, the Shape, the Bogeyman, the Nightmare Man Origin: Halloween Age: 61 years old | 21 - 44 years old | 21 - 38 years old | 27 - 29 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with knives, Stealth Mastery, Pain Inhibition | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid; seemingly regenerated from having his eyes shot out, being apparently lethally shot multiple times, being hung) | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Illusion Creation (Can seemingly cause minor illusions), Possession, Telepathy (He is psychically linked to other members of his family) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Pain Inhibition, Skilled with knives Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke the metal fence of a police car with a few kicks and then crushed Sartain's head with a stomp , smashed a man's jaw while unarmed off-screen) | Wall level (Can break through thick wooden doors with his bare hands, which would generate at least this much energy even though it took him some time, and decapitated a woman with a single swing of his knife ) | Wall level (Crushed a human skull and broke through a metal gate) | Wall level (Ripped a door from its hinges and tackled Loomis through a wooden wall which should be at the very least be comparable to breaking a wooden door) Speed: Athletic Human (Can quickly move to vanish from sight) | Athletic Human (Can quickly move to vanish from sight ) | Subsonic (Dodged a bullet) | Athletic Human (Killed four armed guards in quick succession without being injured) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Ripped a kitchen counter concealing an underground bunker from the ground with significant effort ) | Athletic Human (Can easily lift people with one arm and lifted a tombstone) | Superhuman (Casually lifted a man and threw him dozens of feet away) | At least Class 1 (Lifted and carried away a tombstone weighing half a ton and flipped over a car given some time) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Kicked down the partition inside a police car and crushed Sartain's skull with a single stomp) | Wall Class (Broke through a solid oak door) | Wall Class (Broke down a metal gate by shoving a man’s head into it) | Wall Class (Broke out of handcuffs with his sheer strength) Durability: Wall level (Survived getting hit by a police car driving at full speed , though it knocked him unconscious, withstood getting bashed with a crowbar without lasting injury , withstood being shot in the neck , and implied to have survived a house completely burning down) | Wall level (Survived being at the epicenter of a large explosion. Was shot several times and fell from a two story house and got up like nothing happened) | Wall level (Survived the aforementioned explosion, being gunned down by locals armed with many different caliber weapons and police armed with SPAS-12s which would tear a normal human apart with the amount of rounds Michael took, also survived falling down a mine shaft and being shot twice in the chest from close range ) | Wall level (Can take multiple gunshots and keep on going. Survived a point blank headshot ) Stamina: Very high. Michael's sheer resilience allows him to withstand injuries that would disable or kill most humans, continuing to pursue his victims even after taking multiple gunshot wounds. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: A knife. Intelligence: Above average. Michael shows cunning despite his simple, brutal method of killing, using his skill in stealth to sneak up on and kill unsuspecting victims, often playing dead. He also often kills the power and disables landlines prior to entering to murder his victims. In his confrontation with Laurie, he left a trail of blood towards the closet and opened the balcony doors to hide his true location, luring Laurie close enough to attack her. | Michael's intellect is comparable to before, and he even has the foresight to disable all near cars to prevent his prey from escaping. In H20, he fakes his death by crushing a paramedic's larynx and forcing them to switch clothes with him, allowing him to escape while they died in his place. In the following film, he exploits Laurie's newfound trauma to get her into a position that would allow him to kill her. | Above Average. An expert in stealth. Has the foresight to kill power and disable landlines. Often plays dead to create a false sense of security. | Average. Weaknesses: He is half blind due to being stabbed in the left eye with a clothes hanger, and he's much slower due to his age. | None notable. | The entity that controls Michael, Thorn, rests causing Michael to be inactive during these time periods. A ritual can also be performed to separate Thorn from Michael. | Michael is prone to regular periods of intense, blind rage. Feats: Respect Thread ''' '''Key: 2018 Timeline | H20 Timeline | Thorn Timeline | Reboot Note: This is a composite profile utilizing Michael's appearances in supplementary media such as comics and all his movie appearances. Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile (Michael was in his H20 Timeline form, and their speeds were equalized) Billy Chapman (Silent Night, Deadly Night) Billy's Profile (2018 Michael and both were 9-B) Notable Losses: The Beast (Over The Garden Wall) The Beast's Profile Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Undead Jason fought Thorn Myers, and speed was equalized) Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's Profile (Speedwagon didn't have his hat, 2018 Michael Myers, and speed was equalized) Launch (Dragon Ball) Launch's Profile (Thorn Timeline Michael and Launch started bad and with a shotgun and 2 pistols) Chris Walker (Outlast) Chris' profile (2018 timeline Michael was used and he got a claw hammer along with his kitchen knife and an hour of prep) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halloween Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Iconic Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Tier 9